


Too late

by lazy_lady



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Death, Guardian Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Hurt, Not Beta Read, Post-Hawk Moth Defeat, Pre-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24869530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazy_lady/pseuds/lazy_lady
Summary: Marinette is coping with life after Hawk Moth. Meanwhile Adrien is not ok, but he is doing his best to get on with his life without his former guardians, without Ladybug and without Plagg. He made a choice not to reveal their identities in the aftermath of his father's death. But 6 months on, a simple Sunday walk turns into tragedy and he doesn't want his lady to think he abandoned her.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 38





	Too late

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy this short one shot, as much as you can enjoy hurt with very little comfort… It is canon compliant with season 3, but I cheated a little with the guardian stuff, and just left out details regarding some other characters (yep, lazy, as the name suggests). Really, I just wanted to focus on Adrien and Marinette, other characters simply aren’t delved into.  
> Rated T for the mentions of blood and death, nothing too gory though.

Adrien was walking aimlessly through the streets of Paris. He found himself doing that quite often during the past 6 months. His therapist said it was a coping mechanism for him, to be in fresh air, letting his feet take him wherever they felt drawn to. A way to allow himself time to be free, after spending the first 17 years of his life so controlled and scheduled. By a man that turned out to be terrorizing Paris for 4 of those years.

Adrien chided himself, he didn’t want to think about his father. He focused on his breathing, then surveyed at his surroundings. He was surprised to find he had wandered to the park near Francois Dupont. He took a deep breath in and could smell freshly baked bread from his favourite bakery. His stomach gave a growl; looking at his watch Adrien realised it was almost lunch time and he hadn’t even had breakfast.

*

Marinette was helping her parents in the bakery, as she often did on Sunday mornings. She checked her watch; she knew she had to work on her design project that afternoon, but it wasn’t quite lunch time yet. Her mother Sabine would call them upstairs soon to eat, meanwhile her father Tom was tidying up the bakery preparation area. Marinette’s task was serving the customers, of which there was currently one. Marinette looked up and smiled at the lady who had come in for her usual baguette and 3 croissants, and noticed a young man in a dark green hoodie entering the bakery. As Marinette popped everything in paper bags, wishing the lady a wonderful day, she recognised the person lowering his hood.

“Hi Adrien, how are you?”

Adrien blinked. He gave his head a slight shake and put on a model smile from habit.

“Good morning Marinette. I’m fine thanks.”

Marinette raised a disbelieving eyebrow but decided to ignore the lie. Her old classmate was looking so thin, his eyes sunken with dark circles around them and his usually neat hair was not even clean, let alone tidy. “So, what can I get for you?” she asked instead with a kind smile.

“Umm, I’m not sure. What do you suggest for brunch?”

Tom dropped the empty tray he had been putting away and strode towards the counter. “Adrien, it’s been a long time since we’ve seen you. Have you not eaten breakfast today?”

“Monsieur Dupain, good to see you. No, I went for a walk this morning and lost track of time.”

“How many times do I need to tell you, kid, call me Tom. Sabine is preparing some lunch, would you like to come upstairs and join us?”

“Thanks for the offer Mons- I mean, Tom. But I couldn’t possibly. I’ll just grab something to go.”

“Are you sure you won’t join us Adrien?” Marinette pleaded with her eyes. “Or maybe you and I could just sit in the park and have a bite together if my parents are a bit overbearing” she added with a wink in a loud whisper. This resulted in a poke of Marinette's ribs from her dad, causing her to squeal and Tom to chuckle.

But Adrien just hitched the model smile back on and shook his head slightly. “Maybe another time. What do you recommend?”

Marinette sighed deeply while Tom put a generous slice of quiche in one bag and a collection of sweet pastries in another. He handed them over and insisted they were on the house. Adrien thanked them and bid them both a good day, walking back out into the sunshine.

*

Adrien carried the bags back to the park and found a nearby vacant bench on which to enjoy his brunch. It was a warm autumn day, Adrien found it comforting to watch the children delight in the park as he ate. He could see some siblings playing hide and seek, a few young kids on the carousel and some other kids playing with a ball. They looked so innocent and the pure happiness radiating from them was somewhat infectious. Adrien smiled a genuine smile as one little girl giggled hysterically, finding her brother hiding near the statue of Ladybug and Chat Noir.

Adrien felt his stomach drop a little as he thought about Ladybug, remembering the last time he saw her.

_His father was lying on the ground, having dropped his transformation in death. Ladybug had turned away, heaving her stomach contents in the alleyway. When she had turned back, she must have called his name a few times, because the next thing he knew she was gently shaking his shoulders whilst frantically searching his face with her bluebell eyes. Chat Noir had to carry on, business as usual, while inside Adrien was numb with shock. His father had been Hawk Moth, Nathalie had been Mayura, both were gone now._

_They had stood together as always, Ladybug and Chat Noir, facing police and press, telling the people of Paris they could finally rest easy. All the Miraculous were safe, the heroes were free to retire. Ladybug had asked Chat Noir to come with her to the Eiffel Tower. When they arrived safely away from prying eyes and ears, she asked if he needed to talk. Chat simply shook his head. His lady then asked if he would like them to reveal their identities to each other, now that Paris was safe._

_“No” he had responded so forcefully that she had taken a step back, looking surprised and a little wounded. He took a breath. “Not now. I need time. Please.”_

_Ladybug took a breath, seemingly to steady herself. “I hope you know that you are one of my dearest friends Chat. And even without our Miraculous, I want to continue our friendship.”_

_Chat Noir inhaled sharply “Without our Miraculous? What do you mean?”_

_“Well, all the missing Miraculous are accounted for, so there’s no need to –“_

_“I need time. To say goodbye to Plagg.”_

_“I’m sorry Chat. You can have 5 minutes. As the Guardian, I need to take your ring. If you don’t want me to see your identity, we can go somewhere more secluded if you like?”_

_Chat sighed. 5 minutes wouldn’t be enough. Heck, 5 weeks wouldn’t be enough. He almost decided to run then and there, taking his Miraculous with him. It’s not like there was anyone else waiting for him at home, after all, now his 2 primary caregivers were gone. But he just couldn’t let down his lady like that. Not even in the midst of the disaster that his life had become._

_“How about if we go to the park with our statue? I can detransform behind a tree, and leave the Miraculous on the ground after I say my farewell.”_

Adrien thought about how much he missed his cheese loving kwami, and of how Plagg had managed to make him feel loved without giving away his identity, while his lady listened from the other side of the tree. He had told Ladybug he would leave her a note in a knot of that same tree when he was ready to talk about their identities. He even wrote the note the next day, and carried it in his wallet from then on. It simply read: _Ladybug, I’m sorry I couldn’t tell you sooner. But when we unmasked my father, it was too much. I hope you understand; you know where to find me if you still want to, Adrien_

He wondered if she ever went by the tree, to check the knot. It seemed his feet had brought him here today, maybe he was ready to leave the note.

He stood to walk towards the tree.

*

Marinette stood on her balcony, having excused herself from lunch, not being able to do anything besides push it around on her plate with her fork. She was gazing towards the park, thinking she should work on her design, but was still distracted by seeing Adrien in the bakery earlier. She wished he would let his friends in, but he refused to talk to or see anyone.

She was drumming her fingers on the railing, frustrated. Marinette longed for her kwami, Tikki, to talk to. Tikki was always good at calming her down. Or at least, she had been, before Marinette had handed over all the Miraculous to the monk who had come to collect them a couple of days after Hawk Moth’s defeat. (Marinette had confirmed with Tikki that it was all above board, and had an all too brief farewell of her own, so soon after listening to Plagg and Chat’s tearful goodbyes. The only upside was that because the monk had collected the Miracle Box to return it to the temple directly, she didn’t have to renounce ownership of it and was spared losing her memory.)

Thinking about her time as Ladybug, in her current concerned mood, led straight to thoughts of Chat Noir. She still checked the knot in the tree every few days (not twice every day as she had in the initial stages) but there was nothing. Six months without any trace of her partner. Did he miss her? She was so shocked when he didn’t want to know her identity. But it was such an emotional day, it was probably better to wait. She just wished it didn’t have to be so long. Marinette missed her kitty so dearly.

Just then, Marinette spotted Adrien in the park. He was looking towards the tree, causing Marinette to hold her breath. But she must have imagined it, because now he was absolutely bolting towards the gate beyond. She followed Adrien’s line of sight and realised what was about to happen. Blood pounded in her ears as she virtually flew down through the house, out the door of the bakery and across the road; much too slowly, arriving far too late.

*

Adrien was moving towards the tree, he was going to do it, he was going to leave the note. Time to move forward in life.

The kids were still playing with the ball, but the little girl who had possession kicked it much too hard. One of the boys laughed over his shoulder at her, heading to the gate to retrieve it, and Adrien saw in slow motion an approaching truck, which had swerved to avoid a kitten, and was bearing too fast towards the same gate. Adrien didn’t even hear the yells around him or the screeching brakes, nor did he think about how his feet were already doing their best to get him there faster. He caught the boy’s arm and yanked him back inside the park as the truck collided with the fence, knocking Adrien to the ground.

*

Marinette was on the other side of the fence that was now leaning dangerously in some sections, and one panel was trapped under the front of the truck. Marinette could hear screams and, in the distance, sirens. Her bluebell eyes frantically searched the panicked faces, but she couldn’t see the face she was hoping to find. A young boy sat on the ground barely clear of the truck, looking stunned and rubbing his shoulder. Marinette started moving automatically towards him, amazed he was relatively unhurt, but feeling dread in her stomach at what that must mean.

Her worst fears were realised when she picked her way carefully between the fence panels to stand in front of the truck. She could see an arm outstretched towards the boy, an arm wearing the same colour hoodie that had walked into the bakery not an hour ago.

Adrien’s torso and legs weren’t visible under the fence that was pinning him between the truck and the ground. His eyes were closed but his fingers were twitching. Without thinking, Marinette went to hold his hand, immediately Adrien’s eyes flew open. Marinette leaned close to his face and started to talk calmly and quietly in what she hoped was a soothing manner.

“Adrien, there’s an ambulance on the way, we’ll have you out of here in no time. Stay calm and stay awake okay? You just saved that kid’s life, you’re an absolute hero -“

“Mari-“ coughing interrupted Adrien’s weak voice, and a spatter of blood painted the grass red.

“Princess” he tried again, gasping for air.

Marinette’s eyes widened slightly at the nickname “Adrien? I’m listening.”

“Princess, find my lady-“

There was no mistaking it, even though he was barely speaking above a whisper, despite the chaos all around. “Chat? Kitty?” Marinette looked into his eyes, making sure he knew she understood.

“Tell her... sorry. Note... in my... wallet... Was...too late...” He managed to breathe out, tears trickling down his cheeks, eyes closing.

“Adrien! Stay awake Adrien” Marinette said commanded, Adrien’s eyes dutifully fluttered open. “It’s me kitty. I’m here and I need you. You and me against the world.” Tears were streaming down her face, blurring her vision, making her miss the last time he closed his eyes.

“Out of the way, miss, let us do our job to try to save him” firm hands steered Marinette aside as the paramedics barged in to assess Adrien. Larger hands grabbed Marinette by the shoulders; they were Tom’s.

“Honey, we need to move.” Sabine was taking Marinette’s hands in her own and pulling her gently back.

They watched as the paramedics tried to work on Adrien, but in what felt like both hours and no time at all, they were standing back, shaking their heads sadly.

Marinette heard an inhuman sound as she felt her own chest burst with agony. She realised the sound was coming from her, but couldn’t seem to stop. She felt her knees hit the soft grass, both parents sinking to the ground with her as she sobbed.

“His wallet” Marinette suddenly burst out, once she was able to breathe again. “There’s a note in his wallet and I have to deliver it, it was what he said, and it’s important -“

“Calm down, honey, your dad will talk to the paramedics. Sit here with me.” Sabine pulled Marinette close to her, humming in her ear and stroking a hand through Marinette’s hair.

A few minutes later, Tom returned and told them they should go home for now.

“But the note -“

“It’s alright Marinette, they are aware, and once they can get to the note someone will bring it to the bakery. Right now you need to come inside and have some tea.”

Later that afternoon, Marinette sat numbly in bed. She had sipped tea, then her parents had told her to shower. The note had been dropped off while she was getting dressed into some fresh pyjamas.

Marinette read the note over and over. It was too short, but nonetheless it explained so much. What it was missing though, was anything that could comfort Marinette now. She kept thinking in circles about Adrien losing everything in one day; not just his father and Nathalie, but also Plagg and the ability to let off steam running around the rooftops of Paris. Eventually, Marinette cried herself to sleep. That was when the nightmare began.

_Marinette stared at her hands. She felt as much as saw they were covered in blood; it was difficult to make out in the dark alley. Adrien stood beside her, staring at her accusingly. He spoke forcefully in an icy tone, “You killed him Ladybug. You killed my father. You’re a murderer.” He pointed to Gabriel’s corpse lying between them, his neck at an impossible angle, blood pooling beneath his head._

_“No, it was an accident Adrien, please, you were there, you know -“_

_“How could I have ever called you my lady? You’re no princess. You’re not even a friend.”_

_“Adrien, please -“_

_A squeal of brakes rent the air, Marinette turned towards the main road and found herself in the park in bright sunshine. Everything was in slow motion, a ball trickling towards a gate, a truck bearing down from the opposite direction. Marinette wanted to scream, wanted to run, but she was frozen in place and her lungs weren’t cooperating. Suddenly Chat Noir was standing with his back to the truck, looking at Marinette with tears in his eyes, mouthing ‘sorry’ one last time._

_The impact was sickening to watch, but Marinette couldn’t turn away or even close her eyes. The screams she could hear were her own as she moved towards her partner, feet finally unstuck. The truck was gone, Adrien lay broken on the ground, splayed out the same way Hawk Moth had been. As Marinette reached Adrien’s body, a tiny kitten came and sat on his chest. It looked into her eyes and mewed pitifully. Marinette felt a firm hand on her shoulder, but she couldn’t tear her eyes off Adrien and the kitten. The hand on her shoulder tapped insistently, she could hear it more than feel it, like claws on glass, a tiny scraping sound…_

Marinette woke drenched in sweat, sobbing. It took her a moment to realise the scraping sound hadn’t been from her dream, but was coming from the glass above her. She peered up into the darkness, unable to make anything out. Hesitantly, she unlatched the skylight and pushed it up a crack, resulting in a ball of fur tumbling down onto her bed. It was the kitten from her dream. Its smoky grey fur was silky soft, though it looked as though it hadn’t had a decent meal in a long time. It mewed at Marinette, green eyes locked into hers, then it began to purr. It climbed onto her lap and curled up, looking into her eyes once more before seeming to fall asleep, still purring contentedly.

The sound was somewhat soothing to Marinette, a steady hum that helped stem the flow of tears that were still falling. She may not be able to keep this kitten that seemingly wanted to comfort her, but for tonight at least she wasn’t alone. She stroked the ashy fur, which eased the ache in her chest a little and exhaled a breath she hadn’t realised she was holding. In her mind, she was talking to Adrien, to Chat.

‘You and me against the world kitty.’

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that is the first time I’ve completed a story in over a decade, and the very first time I’m posting something for general consumption. Feedback is very welcome, but I won’t be changing any British spelling such as ‘colour’ and ‘realise’. Hope it’s not hard to follow who is speaking when, I didn’t want to weigh down the dialogue with names after every utterance. Thanks for reading :)


End file.
